Lollipop
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Umm... lemon. That's all I can say. XD Rated M for that reason.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji I or II. If I did, there'd be a lot of "valger" things happening.

Warnings: The usual, OOC, yaoi, grammar issues, typos, and all that other jazz. Sorry if it confuses you. ^_^; CRACK! Not Beta'd.  
_

Alois sat in the nurse's office waiting for Ciel to get a band-aid. He looks around, bored. If Ciel hadn't tried to run away, he wouldn't of tripped and scraped his knee. Alois though it was cute how flustered Ciel got when he saw the "injury" and drug him to the nurse's office, but only after offering to kiss it better.

Ciel sighs as the nurse smears the anti-bacterial cream on his knee. He felt so stupid standing there. He wouldn't of been there if Alois hadn't overreacted. Once the nurse puts the band-aid on the scrape, Ciel exits the small side room where the cots are, and sees Alois climbing on the counter trying to get to a jar of lollipops on top of the medicine cabinet.

"Alois!" Ciel hisses at his friend. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Alois smiles reaching for the jar, not bothering to look at Ciel as he answers. "Getting a few lollipops. I have to settle for these since you wont let me lick yours." Alois smirks at Ciel, having successfully retrieved the jar over lollipops.

Ciel blushes as what Alois said registers in his mind.

Alois just smiles, grabbing a handful of lollipops and walking out of the office, winking at Ciel as he passes.

Ciel's blush deepens as he chases after his friend.

x~x~x

Alois rips the wrapper off one of the lollipops, and laps at the candy slowly, fully aware that Ciel is watching him from the other side of the room.

Giving the candy a long, wet, lick; Alois glances at Ciel through the corner of his eye, smirking to himself as a soft blush ghosts over Ciel's round cheeks.

Ciel watches Alois suck and lick the lollipop erotically, blushing when Alois catches him staring.

Alois winks at the other, rolling the lollipop on him tongue.

Ciel's blush deepens at that, and rips his eyes away from his friend.

Class continues like that for awhile. Alois molesting the candy, and Ciel watching, then looking away embarrassed, only to look back over a minute later.

Finally, the lunch bell rings, and Ciel rushes out the door; hoping lunch with clear the images of Alois enjoying the lollipop from his mind.

Watching Ciel bolt out the door; Alois laughs. 'Oh Ciel, you're not getting away that easily.' He gets up from his seat, throwing the lollipop stick away, and makes his way to lunch.

x~x~x

Ciel pays for his lunch and scurries to the far end of the cafeteria and sits down, hoping Alois wont spot him in the crowd of students.

Not seeing Alois enter right behind him, Ciel relaxes and begins to eat.

Alois smiles when he spots Ciel sitting in the corner, eating quietly.

Alois swiftly moves through the sea of students; like a tiger after its prey; and grabs Ciel around the waist from behind, causing Ciel to shriek.

Alois giggles and nuzzles Ciel's neck. "Ne, Ciel, I saw you watching me in the classroom." He whispers into the stunned boy's ear. "_Now_ do you want me to lick _your_ lollipop?"

Ciel's face erupts with color, as he tries to get Alois off him. "No! Get off me you pervert!" He hisses back, unable to pry Alois' arms from around his waist.

"But Ciel, it'd be so much fun." Alois smirks darkly. "Or is it you want to try _mine_?" His tongue darts out and licks the shell of Ciel's ear.

A shiver rips down Ciel's spine as the wet muscle laps at his ear. "N-no! There's no way in hell I'd do such a thing!"

"Oh Ciel, don't act so noble, your body betrays you." One of Alois' hands snakes lower, running over Ciel crotch, and across his inner thighs. "You want this, and you know that."

"No I don't! Get the hell off me!" Ciel's shrieks, shivering from the touches.

Hearing the shriek, one of the lunch monitors walks towards the two boys. "Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive, to the office."

"But!" Alois starts.

"No buts. Office. Now."

Alois hangs his head sighing. "Okay." He lets go of Ciel, and starts toward the office.

Ciel sits stunned for a moment.

"Mr. Phontomhive, to the office, now!" The monitor says sternly, snapping Ciel back into reality.

Without a word otherwise, Ciel quietly scurries to the office, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The principle looks at the two boys and just shakes his head. "I'm not even going to try dealing with you two. Go home and have your parents deal with it."

Ciel's eyes widen in shock. "Go home? Now? It's only third period!"

"I'm well aware of that, sending you both home early may get your parents to deal with this situation. Now go get your things and go."

"But!" Ciel starts, only to have Alois cut in. "Okay! Come on!" Ciel is drug out of the room by the blond.

Once collecting their things, they start the walk home.

"Ciel~ it's not like Claude or Sebastian will find out, they're at work til late!"

"Alois, just shut up."

Alois surprising does so, unwrapping another lollipop and popping it in his mouth.

Ciel looks at Alois from the corner of his eye, and blushes.

Things continue like they did in the classroom before lunch until they get to Ciel's house.

Ciel unlocks the door, and walks in, knowing full well Alois will fallow him inside.

"Well, since I never got to finish my lunch, I'm gonna make something to eat. You want anything Alois?" Ciel asks.

Alois doesn't reply, and Ciel realizes he's playing a game with him. "Alois you can talk now." Ciel sighs. "Now, do you want something to eat?" Ciel asks, then adds; "I do not count as something to eat."

Alois starts giggling, finding it cute that Ciel had to point that out. "I want waffles!"

"Waffles? It's 1:39 pm, it's too late for breakfast."

Alois pouts. "But.. but I want waffles!" He whines childishly.

Ciel finds himself thinking that Alois looks kinda cute throwing a tantrum, and mentally slaps himself. "F-fine! I'll make waffles!" Ciel blushes sightly, losing Alois' game.

"Waffles!" Alois cheers, and drags Ciel into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Alois lets go of Ciel's wrist and starts throwing pots and pans about looking for the waffle iron.

"Found it!" Alois cheers again raising the waffle iron in the air.

Ciel just sighs and starts making the batter.

Once the waffles are made and eaten, the two boys go upstairs.

"Ne, Ciel, are Maylene's clothes still in her old room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I wanna try 'em on." Alois says casually.

"What? Why?" Ciel gasps in shock.

"I liked her clothes, and I think we'd look good in them too."

Ciel knows better then to protest and just walks into is adopted older sister's old bedroom in defeat. Alois fallows happily, and once inside begins throwing dresses at Ciel for them to try on.

x~x~x

Ciel blushes looking in the mirror. "Alois, how in hells name you got me into this I'll never know." He stands in-front of the 360 degree mirror in a pale blue Lolita style dress, lace apron, tall white stockings, and a pair of Mary-Jane heels.

Alois squeals, and hugs Ciel. "You look so cute! Just like a doll!"

"Don't say that you idiot! I'm a boy after all!" Ciel shrieks, struggling to get Alois off him.

"How do I look, ne, Ciel?" Alois lets him go to do a 360 spin, showing off the short Tripp dress he has on, with at least 4 petite coat skirts under it so the panties he'd put on wouldn't show. He also has a pair of black ballet flats on, and a black head band that stands out greatly against his bright blond hair.

Ciel blushes as the skirts lift up from the spinning showing more of Alois' long, pale legs. "Y-you look fine.."

Alois beams happily, but that bright smile quickly morphs into a devious smirk.

Ciel sees the change and freezes in place. 'Oh shit, not good.' He curses to himself as Alois struts forward, pinning him to the mirror.

Leaning in towards Ciel's face Alois whispers; "Now, shall we finish what we started at school?"

Ciel quivers in his place, unsure how to get out of this; no one is around to get Alois off him. "N-no! I-I'd rather we didn't!" Ciel chokes out.

"Mmm.. too bad, seeing you in that dress got me all hard." Alois breathes hotly into the younger's ear, rubbing his knee against Ciel's crotch. "And it seems you're in the same predicament as I am." Alois laps at Ciel's neck, rubbing harder.

"Th-that's not true!" Ciel gasps, as more blood rushes south.

"Oh really?" Alois presses his body flush against Ciel's so he can use his hands. "Then what's this?" He lifts the other's skirt, revealing his leaking erection.

Ciel blushes bright red and looks away from Alois. "Sh-shut up.."

Alois snickers at the response. "Let me help you with this.." He runs a single slender finger around the head, watching Ciel smugly.

Ciel whimpers softly, fighting down a moan. Alois smirks coyly, and kneels down in front of Ciel, taking his underwear with him.

Ciel yelps at the sudden friction, and his knees start trembling.

Alois looks up at him with an innocent smile. "Would you like to move this somewhere else? Your knees seem about ready to give out."

Ciel glares weakly at Alois. Blushing a deep crimson, he nods weakly, embarrassment flooding him.

"That's a good boy.." Alois purrs, getting up from his knees, grabbing Ciel's wrist, and leading him over to the bed. "Lay down.." Alois pushes him gently backwards.

Ciel obeys and lays down, flushing once more.

Once Ciel has laid down, Alois climbs on top of him, straddling his hips. Alois chuckles as Ciel looks away, and grinds his hips against the other, causing them both to whimper needfully.

"Ciel, you look so cute.. I want you so bad.." Alois whispers, leaning down and blowing on the blue haired boys neck.

Ciel shudders, arching up. "D-don't say s-such things.." Ciel mumbles weakly.

Alois smiles innocently, shifting positions so he's laying fully on top of the other.

"Fine then, no more words." With that he crashes his mouth to Ciel's, earning a groan from the other.

Alois laps at Ciel's lips, begging entrance. Ciel opens his mouth unsurely, and Alois shoves his tongue inside, tasting every crevice in Ciel's mouth.

With that accomplished, Alois reaches between them and strokes Ciel's length slowly, making the smaller boy moan into the kiss.

Ciel rubs his tongue against Alois', and reaches behind the blond; lifting up his skirts and slipping his hand into the lace panties Alois had put on earlier.

This makes Alois break the kiss, staring wide eyed at the boy below him. "Ah.. C-Ciel.. what are you doing?" He asks, passion glowing in his eyes from the kissing.

Ciel blushes slightly, sitting up so Alois is sitting on his lap. "I-I have to prepare you, d-don't I?"

Alois smiles warmly, wiggling his bottom against Ciel hand moaning. "Yeah.. I guess y-you do."

Ciel removes his hand from Alois' panties, receiving a whine from Alois. "Shh.. just hold on a second, it'll hurt a lot if I prepare you dry." He places his fingers on Alois' lips. "Get them nice and wet."

Alois nods eagerly, and sucks gingerly on Ciel's fingers, swirling his tongue all around them, making them moist.

Ciel fidgets watching Alois suck on his fingers. "Th-that's enough Alois."

Alois whines but lets the fingers slip from between his lips.

Ciel slips his hand back into Alois' panties and rubs a finger against the puckered hole.

Alois whimpers and pushes against the slim digit. "Ahh.. p-please Ciel... no teasing.." Alois begs breathlessly.

Ciel responds by pushing his finger through the tight ring on muscle, gritting his teeth as the heat engulfs his finger.

After a moment Alois starts rocking his hips back and forth. "Ciel.. move, please.."

Ciel complies and begins slowly thrusting his finger inside Alois. After a few minutes, he adds another finger and starts scissoring them, stretching the muscles more.

"Oh God Alois.. you insides are so hot." Ciel moans into the blond's ear, adding a third finger.

Alois moans deeply, bucking down on Ciel's fingers. "Ahh.. ah.. Ciel, keep talking like that, it makes me even hotter.."

Ciel chuckles slightly. "What, you like being talked to like a _whore_?" He bites Alois' neck to emphasize this.

Alois moans and bucks harder against his fingers.

Ciel smirks victoriously, removing his fingers.

Alois whines pathetically, feeling empty.

Ciel smiles darkly. "Come on Alois, beg for more."

Alois whines again, grinding his hips against Ciel's. "Ahh.. please Ciel, I need more. I-I can't take it anymore.."

"Get on your hands and knees you whore, and I'll give you what you want."

Alois moans at the order and does as told.

Ciel smirks at the sight before him. He lifts up all the various layers of skirts, and rips Alois' panties to his knees. Looking at Alois' flushed face Ciel decides to tease him a bit more. He runs his tongue up and down Alois' crack, then forces it into his hole, making the blond moan loudly.

"C-Ciel.. p-please.. no more t-teasing!" Alois whines airily.

Ciel lift his head up and looks down at the blond, licking his lips hungrily. He wriggles out of the panties he was wearing, now soaked with pre-cum, and rubs up against Alois.

Alois whines quietly, looking back at Ciel. "D-dammit... hurry it up."

Ciel smirks, slamming himself into Alois, gritting his teeth as his dick is swallowed whole.

Alois gasps, his arms giving out. Oh... god Ciel... move. You're driving me crazy!"

Ciel doesn't hear him, he's too dazed by how hot Alois' insides are.

Alois, realizing Ciel wont listen, squirms forward far enough Ciel slips out.

Ciel, loosing the heat glares and Alois, ready to kill him for moving away when Alois pounces on top on him, knocking them both to the floor.

Alois looks down at Ciel's stunned face smiling. Leaning closer, he whispers into Ciel's ear lustfully. "If you wont listen to me, then I'm taking control." He sits up, and grabs Ciel's dick, positioning himself it before slamming down forcefully.

Ciel moans as Alois invelopes him again. Before he can say or do anything, Alois is riding him with abandon, moaning lustfully.

Ciel grabs onto Alois' hips and thrusts up to meet him, causing the blond to scream. "Oh god! Ahh.. Ciel do that again!"

Ciel complies, making Alois scream over and over.

"Haa.. Ciel, I-I'm gonna... cum!" Alois murmurs, waves of pleasure assaulting his senses.

"Me... ah, too!" Ciel pants out.

A few more thrust, and they climax together, moaning each others names longingly.

Alois collapses on top of Ciel's heaving chest. "I love you Ciel.." He murmurs, more to himself then the boy he's laying on top of.

Ciel still hears the murmured words and smiles, petting Alois' golden hair. "I love you too Alois."

Alois doesn't hear his words, and feelings being returned though, because he's fallen asleep.

Ciel smiles softly, and drifts off to sleep too, deciding to tell the blond his feelings later.

x~x~x

When Sebastian and Claude get home from work and find the two boys asleep on the floor covered in cum, neither say a thing, and just walk away.

All done! :D Gah, that took forever! Hope it's decent-ish.. please review. Posting this for Valetines Day, I know it's early, but if I don't put it up now, I'll forget. Happy (early) Valetines Day everyone!


End file.
